THE CLIENT LIST
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: En allant au travail ce matin, Naruto ne s'attendait pas à retrouver son ancien professeur sur sa table de massage.
1. Au paradis des massages

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews pour encourager »**  
**Bêta : Tiaiel-San**  
**Pairing : NaruSasu**  
**Rating : M **  
**Genre : Romance.**  
**Influences : The client list (série&film)  
Mention utile : Les capotes n'existent pas pour faire joli ! **  
**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Naruto sourit en entrant dans le salon de massage pour lequel il travaillait depuis ses 15ans. Il salua la réceptionniste d'un clin d'œil avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir qui l'amenait directement dans la salle de repos, voisine aux vestiaires. Il était un peu en retard.

\- Enfin, s'exclama une voix grave quand il franchit la porte.

\- Désolé Baa-chan, une vieille dame a traversé la route et

\- Naruto, grogna-t-elle, arrête avec tes excuses et mets-toi en tenue !

Naruto embrassa la vieille dame sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour avant de lui conseiller de ralentir sur le saké qu'elle buvait matin, midi, soir et qui lui abimait la voix ainsi que la peau. Ses collègues, déjà en tenue, arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, rigolant à gorge déployée sur le compte d'un client. Naruto adorait venir travailler ici, surtout dans cette ambiance bonne enfant.

Tsunade ramena l'ordre en claquant des mains.

\- Petite journée aujourd'hui mais que des bons clients alors donner tout ce que vous avez. Hinata, Ino et Kiba, comme d'habitude vous assurez en apparence. Massages, tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal.

Elle fit une petite pause, les laissant sortir puis s'adressa aux autres :

\- Sakura, tu as Hidan dans ta salle, il est vrai masochiste. Shikamaru, Mlle Subaku est revenue. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, toi qui fais toujours le strict minimum, mais elle a mis le double pour te revoir. Quant à toi, dit-elle en le regardant, tu as un nouveau client, c'est M. Aqua qui l'a envoyé auprès de toi. Je l'ai mis dans la salle d'observation.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. M. Aqua était un surnom pour Suigetsu, son meilleur client. Ce dernier avait de drôle de lubies pour ses massages mais Naruto avait toujours trouvé ça amusant d'utiliser l'eau comme élément. Seulement, s'il y avait bien un client qui n'avait jamais recommandé ses services à d'autres, c'était bien lui.

\- C'est quoi l'entourloupe ? demanda Naruto septique.

\- Disons qu'il a exigé le massage spécial fait par le meilleur sans…

\- …savoir de quoi il s'agissait, finit-il à la place de sa patronne.

Tsunade hocha de la tête, mi- amusée, mi- contrariée. Elle n'aimait pas être dans ce genre de situation mais le client était roi et elle n'aimait pas contrarié les plus fidèles. Seulement, elle se promettait de rappeler les règles de la maison à Suigetsu aussitôt qu'il reviendrait au spa.

\- Je l'ai mis dans la salle d'observation pour avoir des preuves et acheter son silence si jamais ça dérape pendant le massage.

\- Il n'y en aura pas. Il n'y en a jamais avec moi Baa-chan.

Tsunade acquiesça d'un regard meurtrier et l'envoya d'un signe de tête au boulot.

Naruto adorait sa patronne. Il la taquinait tous les jours, c'était son privilège car contrairement aux autres, il ne goûtait jamais à sa fureur en la traitant ainsi. Naruto avait appris quelques mois après son embauche, qu'il lui rappelait son petit frère, mort d'un cancer. Tsunade avoisinait la cinquantaine mais elle restait une belle femme avec ses yeux noisette et sa chevelure blonde. Elle était toujours bien apprêtée, mettant sa forte poitrine en avant avec des décolletés plongeants. Naruto n'avait pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi Jiraya voulait la faire sienne.

\- Aller file Naruto, je t'observe. J'interviendrais au besoin.

Tsunade resta dans la salle de repos, se dirigeant vers un rideau qu'elle tira pour découvrir une pièce avec un homme allongé sur le dos, une serviette sur les reins, qui attendait son masseur.

Naruto alla se changer rapidement, troquant son jean et son pull pour une tenue soft noire, pour se présenter à sa salle. Il croisa Sakura en tenue de SM qui toquait à la porte de la sienne pour avertir son client qu'elle allait rentrer.

\- Bonne chance, souffla-t-il.

Grand sourire aux lèvres, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Naruto secoua la tête dépitée. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas qui prenait le plus plaisir dans les massages avec Hidan, lui qui se faisait torturer ou elle qui torturait. Naruto était soulagé de ne pas avoir des clients aussi extrêmes parmi ses fidèles.

Comment il en était arrivé là ? A faire des massages, plus et affinités, dans ce spa à plusieurs kilomètres de sa ville ? Son histoire était plutôt banale dans un sens. Orphelin de naissance, il avait été adopté par une famille aimante mais surtout croyante qui n'avait pas hésité à le rejeter quand elle avait découvert ses préférences sexuelles. Naruto ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son père et sa mère adoptifs l'avaient amené à l'église se faire exorciser par le prêtre qui le traitait de démon.

Durant l'été de ses 15ans, Naruto fugua à Konoha et ne revint jamais à Suna. Sur la route, il avait croisé la route de Jiraya, un écrivain itinérant. Ils avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble et alors qu'il soulageait les épaules du vieil homme pour le remercier du voyage, ce dernier lui avait conseillé le spa de son amie d'enfance. Naruto y avait vu une chance de pouvoir se faire de l'argent facile pour payer ses années de lycée dans la nouvelle ville qui allait l'accueillir.

N'étant plus sous la tutelle de ses parents adoptifs et avec un coup de pouce de Jiraya, Tsunade l'avait engagé pour faire des massages. Si au départ, les massages étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus légale. Un jour, un homme lui avait proposé un généreux pourboire pour plus. Est-ce qu'il s'était senti indigné ou insulté ? Absolument pas, Naruto n'était pas du genre à se vexer pour rien. Au lieu de quoi, il lui avait demandé de quelle somme il parlait. Voilà comment il en était arrivé à faire sa première branlette à un client. Un client magnifiquement bien gaulé et à son goût alors forcément dire non ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Mélanger plaisir et argent ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé. Il n'avait eu aucun problème de conscience. Peut-être parce que c'était un homme ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre et que le regard des gens ne l'avait jamais arrêté dans ses décisions.

Tsunade l'avait appris. Comment ? Les caméras dans les salles. Il ne le savait pas et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit légal mais qu'importe. Alors qu'il pensait se faire virer, elle l'avait plutôt tenu au courant de son business rose. Sa patronne l'avait laissé réfléchir plusieurs jours avant d'exiger une réponse. Malgré tous les risques qu'ils encouraient, principalement à cause son jeune âge, Naruto avait accepté. Il y avait vu plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients. Tsunade fut très contente de lui dès le départ, surtout parce qu'il ramenait un autre type de clientèle : les gays.

Pendant sa première année au lycée de Konoha, il s'était fait sa clientèle en même temps que de nouveaux amis. La deuxième année, il la fidélisait. Quant à la troisième et dernière, sa réputation n'était plus à faire. Est-ce qu'il couchait ? Evidemment, pourquoi s'en priver ? Ses rapports étaient toujours protégés et il se faisait un max d'argent. Naruto ne cherchait pas à s'engager alors son travail était un super plan à ses yeux. Les hommes venaient à lui sans avoir besoin d'aller les chercher. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, la petite vie tranquille qu'il s'était construit. Parfois, il pensait à ses parents adoptifs et il imaginait très bien ce qu'ils diraient en apprenant sa vie de débauche : possédé par le diable.

Il chassa cette pensée avant de frapper à la porte pour s'annoncer et rentrer dans la salle.

\- Vous avez demandé le meilleur et bien je suis… là, dit-il en murmurant le dernier mot.

Naruto jura intérieurement quand l'homme qui l'attendait sur le ventre se redressa sur ses coudes, faisant ressortir ses omoplates et tourna la tête sur le côté pour le regarder. Il plongea immédiatement dans les abysses envoutants qui le rendait fou depuis trois ans.

\- Uchiha-sensei.

Que faisait son professeur ici ?

\- Je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis deux mois, Naruto.

Effectivement, Naruto avait obtenu son bac en juin alors que la fin de l'été touchait à sa fin. Sasuke Uchiha n'était donc plus son professeur de sport depuis plusieurs semaines. Seulement, ça ne changeait rien au fait que son ancien professeur se trouvait presque nu sur sa table de massage, envoyé par son meilleur client pour lui faire un massage spécial et surtout très sexuel.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là sensei ?

Un haussement de sourcils moqueur lui répondit et Naruto se rendit compte de sa question idiote. Pour un massage évidemment.

Il commença à devenir nerveux et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se retourna vers le miroir qui habillait la pièce mais qui, en réalité, était la vitre où Tsunade le regardait et tenta de se reprendre. Il baissa les yeux sur le meuble au-dessous du miroir pour attraper un gel de massage. Sans réfléchir, il prit celui à la cerise et en versa une bonne dose sur ses mains. Ils les frotta l'une contre l'autre pour réchauffer le gel tout en se retournant pour faire face à Sasuke.

\- Vous voulez que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de vous ?

\- Ça te pose un problème de me masser ? retorqua son professeur.

S'il n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise en prévision de la suite, Naruto lui aurait crié que non, pas le moins du monde. Il rêvait de toucher son professeur de sport depuis son premier jour de lycée. Sasuke Uchiha faisait partit de ces enseignants sexy dont tout le monde rêvait d'obtenir grâce à ses yeux et dont le fantasme était de le faire succomber dans une relation professeur-étudiant. Naruto ne faisait pas exception à la règle, loin de là. Sasuke était magnifique avec sa peau sans imperfections, son corps sculpté dans la pierre grâce à son métier et sa tignasse brune asymétrique. Mais ce que Naruto préférait par-dessus tout chez l'homme était ses yeux onyx en amande. Il en était carrément fou.

\- Non, répondit calmement Naruto en s'approchant.

Il l'invita à se remettre sur le ventre et reposer sa tête contre l'appui prévu à cet effet.

\- Le meilleur alors…

\- A ce qu'il paraît… répondit Naruto évasif en se plaçant au niveau de sa tête. Comment connaissez- vous M. Hôzuki ?

Naruto était vraiment curieux de savoir comment son professeur connaissait son client aquatique.

\- Suigetsu est mon meilleur ami. Je lui ai rendu visite ce week-end à Kiri mais je me suis bloqué quand il m'a défié au crawl.

Naruto émit un petit rire avant de poser ses mains sur la nuque et commencer à la masser.

\- Il m'a parlé de ce spa sur le chemin de Konoha. Je ne connaissais pas. Je suis surpris de te voir là.

Ses mains habiles se déplacèrent sur les épaules carrées et un discret gémissement lui parvint aux oreilles. Ce genre de son n'allait pas aider Naruto à se contrôler. Tsunade lui avait bien dit ce que Sasuke réclamait mais ce dernier n'en était même pas conscient. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment le faire ? Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Suigetsu se fâche pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il demandait. L'homme était son meilleur client, il ne devait pas le perdre.

\- J'y travaille depuis plusieurs années.

\- Est-ce que ça explique tes nombreux retards à mes cours ?

\- Entre autres, sourit-il en appuyant sur un nœud à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule. Je suis émancipé depuis longtemps alors j'avais le droit de travailler ici avant ma majorité, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- Je sais, Naruto. Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

C'est vrai que sa situation peu commune était connue de ses professeurs, quoi de plus normal.

Sasuke se tut, savourant quelques instants son massage avant de reprendre :

\- Tu sais que tu aurais pu troquer tes heures de colles contre des massages si j'avais su ?

Naruto ne répondit pas mais rigola intérieurement. Combien de fois avait-il pensé à lui proposer ce deal tout en ajoutant une insinuation coquine mais son professeur l'aurait renvoyé sur les roses. En plus, il n'avait jamais été sûr à 100% que son professeur soit gay même s'il s'en doutait fortement après trois ans d'observation.

\- Il faut s'en prendre à M. Hôzuki alors, s'il vous avait parlé du spa plus tôt, vous l'auriez su.

\- En tout honnêteté, je ne sais pas si j'aurai fait autant de route juste pour « un massage spécial fait par le meilleur »

\- C'est la seule chose qu'il vous a dit ?

Ce n'était peut-être pas très subtil mais Naruto avait vraiment besoin de savoir si son professeur se doutait de quelque chose. Si Suigetsu lui avait clairement dit les choses mais qu'il ne l'avait pas spécifié à Tsunade en réclamant le massage ou si vraiment, il était ignorant.

\- C'est ainsi qu'il a présenté la chose. Alors Naruto, montre-moi quel genre de massage fais-tu à mon ami pour qu'il m'oblige à m'arrêter dans le trou du cul du monde et payer le double d'un massage fait en ville.

Sous ses mains, Naruto sentit Sasuke relâcher ses muscles et se détendre complètement. Le ton que son ancien professeur avait employé était taquin et railleur mais absolument pas sérieux ou suspect. Ça ne l'avançait pas du tout. Il arrêta de se poser des questions pendant une minute ou deux pour se concentrer sur son massage. Naruto se déplaça sur le côté pour s'occuper du dos large du brun. Il massait tous les muscles possibles de Sasuke, même ceux qui n'existaient pas. Ses mains parcouraient la peau avec une minutie et une détermination sans failles. Naruto voulait connaître le corps de Sasuke par cœur, pour que dans ses rêves, il puisse les retracer du bout des doigts. Doigts qui, à l'instant présent, parcourait les reins à la limite de la naissance des fesses. Difficilement, il se retint d'aller plus loin et de découvrir les lobes rebondis qui lui donnait envie de croquer dedans sous la serviette blanche. Naruto passa aux bras qui méritaient un peu plus de travail avant de se mettre au niveau des pieds. Il se pencha pour s'occuper des cuisses et mollets. Quand il releva la tête sur l'horloge, 45min était déjà écoulés. Il restait un quart d'heure et il ne s'était toujours pas décidé.

\- Retournez-vous, ordonna-t-il gentiment en maintenant la serviette, la tête tournée à l'opposé pour ne pas voir l'anatomie de son professeur.

Sasuke s'installa sur le dos et Naruto revint se placer à la tête. Il s'occupa des cervicales avant de sentir le regard noir sur lui. Il baissa les yeux en direction des yeux en amandes.

\- Arrêtez d'essayer de me déstabiliser et laissez-moi faire mon travail correctement, sourit-il.

\- Et prendre le risque de ne pas voir le grand Uzumaki perdre ses moyens ? Jamais de la vie.

Naruto grogna. L'une des raisons qui l'avait fait craquer, était son comportement vis-à-vis de sa personne. Sasuke était un bon professeur qui jugeait au mérite. Il aidait les moins sportifs à obtenir la moyenne en les encourageant et poussait les meilleurs dans leurs derniers retranchements. Naruto ne rentrait dans aucunes des catégories mais Sasuke avait su le motiver avec une carotte : lui. Bien qu'il soit souvent en retard et récoltait des heures de colles, Naruto passait son temps à le mettre au défi et le professeur avait décidé d'accepter seulement s'il se donnait à fond en cours. C'était ainsi, que la plupart des cours de sport se terminait avec un match entre lui et Sasuke, chacun dans une équipe. La côte du professeur ne cessât pas d'augmenter quand les élèves apprirent qu'il s'investissait autant avec eux.

\- Dites Sensei…

\- Tu peux m'appeler Sasuke maintenant.

Naruto osa un regard puis hocha positivement de la tête avant de se pencher pour que ses mains passent sur le torse de son ancien professeur. Il fit exprès de reproduire plusieurs fois le manège. Il ne le massait pas vraiment, il touchait, il voulait que Sasuke comprenne et que leur proximité fasse réagir son client.

\- Est-ce que vous aimez les hommes ?

Comme il le disait plus tôt, Naruto n'était pas très subtil mais il se promettait de travailler sur ça rapidement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. C'est juste que je me suis toujours demandé au lycée. Vous ne répondiez jamais positivement à mes avances.

Pas qu'il en faisait souvent mais ça lui arrivait et principalement quand ils se retrouvaient seul après le cours ou quand ils se croisaient dans un couloir. Evidemment, il y avait toujours un autre professeur ou un autre élève pour les empêcher d'être seul longtemps.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir dit non, non plus.

Naruto fit une rétrospection rapide de ses années de lycée et des moments privilégiés avec Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas faux…

Lentement, Naruto descendit ses mains sur les abdominaux. Ne voulant pas écraser son professeur même s'il l'imaginait bien lui grignoter la peau à porter de bouche, il se décala sur le côté.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais eu mes chances au lycée ? demanda-t-il en glissant ses doigts sur le V dessiné.

Naruto essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir et d'y aller à l'instinct. Il fonctionnait ainsi depuis toujours alors ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'agissait de son ancien professeur sexy à se damner qui se trouvait sur sa table de massage, qu'il devait revoir ses habitudes. La peau sous ses doigts se recouvrit de frissons.

\- Non.

Clair, net et précis. Naruto retira ses doigts mais garda ses mains sur la partie haute du corps. Il reprit quelques mouvements techniques avant de revenir aux caresses. Il survola les tétons durcis avant de replonger vers le bas.

\- Et maintenant ?

Au même moment, un petit signal retentit dans la pièce, annonçant la fin de l'heure.

\- La réponse au prochain massage.

Sasuke n'allait visiblement pas lui répondre mais Naruto ne comptait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il venait d'être coupé dans son élan et il détestait être interrompu. Il se plaça face à Sasuke qui s'était relevé sur ses coudes, au bout du fauteuil et reprit son massage sur les jambes.

\- Je n'ai personne après vous et puis, vous n'avez pas encore eu ce pour quoi vous avez payé, alors rallongez-vous et profitez.

Son professeur se rallongea lentement et ferma de nouveau les yeux pour savourer. Naruto massa d'abord les chevilles avant de remonter sur le tibia puis il repassa sous les mollets avant de masser le genou. Il inspira profondément quand il fut aux cuisses, il monta encore, encore et encore avant de s'arrêter quand il trouva enfin le sexe de Sasuke qu'il prit sans préavis. Naruto encercla la base en même temps que son professeur réagît au quart de tour en lui agrippant le poignet.

Naruto plongea ses azurs dans les onyx le scrutant intensément. Il brulait littéralement sous ce regard.

\- C'est ce pour quoi vous m'avez payé, avoua-t-il enfin en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

Naruto soutenait son regard mais il n'en menait pas large. Sous ses doigts, il sentit le membre de son ancien professeur grossir mais le visage opalin ne laissait aucune émotion transparaître. Il n'avait pas le choix que d'attendre la sentence.

\- J'ai payé pour une heure et l'heure est terminée Naruto.

Sans insister, Naruto relâcha le sexe en érection et repartit se cacher, dos à Sasuke mais face au miroir. Il prit une serviette pour s'essuyer les mains du gel à la cerise avant de se retourner et d'affronter le brun. Ce dernier avait déjà remis son caleçon et enfilait son jean.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne semblais manquer de rien alors que tu étais seul, souffla Sasuke en passant son t-shirt.

\- Je vous interdis de me juger, rétorqua-t-il un peu agressivement sur la défensive.

S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, Naruto dirait qu'il était vexé d'avoir été rejeté. Rien d'autre.

\- Je ne te juge pas Naruto, démentit Sasuke en s'approchant de lui. Tu as fait des choix et tu as l'air de les assumer. C'est tout à ton honneur, surtout dans une telle situation mais je trouve cela dommage.

Sasuke lui tendit plusieurs billets repliés, un pourboire, que Naruto ne prendrait même pas la peine de compter. Seulement, pour le moment, Sasuke garda les billets entre ses doigts tandis que Naruto frôlait les siens, les obligeant à être à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- C'est dommage, reprit Sasuke, parce que si ça n'avait pas été pour ton travail, je t'aurais laissé faire ce que tu voulais de moi sur cette table.

Avant que Naruto puisse réagir, Sasuke avait déjà disparu, se volatilisant. Abasourdit par ce revirement de situation, il sortit à son tour de la salle d'observation pour revenir à celle de repos où il découvrit une partie de son équipe. Shikamaru passa à ses côtés, une main compatissante sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle cliente.

\- Franchement celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas, s'exclama Sakura. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il y aurait plus.

Tsunade l'envoya auprès d'un autre client pour qu'elle n'en rajoute pas une couche puis se tourna vers lui, un air désolé sur le visage.

\- Ne me dites pas que je viens de passer à côté du fantasme de tout le lycée, de mon fantasme, précisa-t-il, uniquement parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire que je faisais ça par envie et non par obligation ?

Naruto ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance, il venait de bousiller sa seule chance avec son ancien professeur. Une pichenette sur le front lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas que pour le travail, je pense qu'il avait d'autres raisons de te rejeter. Ne te démoralise pas pour ça, d'autres clients t'attendent et seront plus qu'heureux que tu t'occupes d'eux.

Tsunade l'embrassa avant de le faire déguerpir et reprendre son travail. Elle resta dans la pièce, face à la vitre qui donnait dans la salle d'observation et ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir du regard que le client avait posé sur le miroir, semblant la voir à travers. Elle se faisait sûrement des films mais son petit doigt manucuré de rouge lui disait que dans une autre salle, Naruto aurait eu toutes ses chances. Elle se promettait, si le brun revenait, de le mettre dans la salle habituelle de Naruto.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteur :_**

_J'avais envie de poster aujourd'hui parce que j'ai appris que ma responsable prolongeait son congé maternité donc jusqu'en septembre 2019, je suis encore responsable pour 6 mois. Mon CV s'allonge, c'est parfait ! J'avais envie de le fêter avec vous en vous offrant ce petit OS. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir._

_Merci aux guest, je ne peux jamais le faire sur mes OS alors je le dis maintenant !_

_**EDIT du 28/02/19 : à la base il n'y a pas de suite mais selon la demande j'en ferais peut-être une, donc pour le moment je la remets en in progress**  
_


	2. Massage spécial

_**Version non corrigée**_

* * *

Naruto, à genoux dans la baignoire, se pencha sur la peau blanche pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Lentement, il remonta le long du torse imberbe pour se perdre dans le cou qu'il marqua doucement, il savait que son client aimait ça. Quand il sentit le membre contre lui s'éveiller de nouveau, il le prit en main et le pompa frénétiquement.

Naruto ne désirait qu'une chose, que sa séance se termine. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas tête à faire son travail. Ça lui arrivait très rarement mais de plus en plus depuis que son ancien professeur de sport s'était retrouvé sur sa table de massage. Il avait bien essayé de le recroiser, jamais par hasard, il avait même réussi à créer un contact dans une parapharmacie mais depuis plus rien. Il savait pourtant que Sasuke le voulait, il lui avait clairement dit mais Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'ils obtiennent plus entre eux. Sasuke ne lui facilita pas la tâche.

Quand le membre pulsa entre ses doigts et se libéra dans l'eau tiède, il plaqua ses lèvres charnues sur la bouche fine, embrasant les sens de son client. Puis, il le libéra, pantelant, et Naruto profita de ce court instant pour sortir de la baignoire. Il s'engouffra immédiatement dans la douche italienne, installée à côté. Il n'avait pas joui mais qu'importe, il espérait que ça ne contrariera pas son meilleur client.

Ce dernier vint le rejoindre sous la douche, il l'étreignit de dos, tout en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque, Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas. Les gestes de tendresse faisaient partie du travail à ses yeux, selon les clients.

Une fois nettoyés, ils regagnèrent la pièce principale où trônait sa table de massage.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais croire que tout va bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pourtant, je croyais qu'avec le cadeau que je t'avais envoyé, tu serais d'humeur.

Naruto continua de se rhabiller mais il imaginait bien le petit sourire dentelé et satisfait de , son meilleur client mais aussi le meilleur ami de Sasuke.

\- Je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'avait pas fait plaisir mais j'en connais une à qui ça n'a pas plu. Tsunade va vous faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Je suis sûr que ça en valait la peine.

En remettant son haut, il y réfléchit.

\- Non ? s'enquit Suigestu.

Après un soupir résigné, Naruto avoua :

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai tout tenté pour qu'on se retrouve mais il ne me laisse pas toucher au but. Je suis à court d'idées alors que je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut. Et moi aussi.

Se rendant compte de l'endroit et à qui il parlait, il s'excusa :

\- Je ne devrais pas vous parler d'un autre homme alors que nous sommes en séance.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel autre homme, c'est mon meilleur ami et la séance est terminée de toute façon.

Naruto hocha timidement de la tête, attendant que son client se rhabille complètement. Un fois fait, Suigetsu piocha dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Naruto s'attendait à son pourboire, au lieu de quoi, son vis-à-vis prit un trousseau de clés où il en décrocha une pour lui tendre.

\- Moi, j'ai une idée, sourit malicieusement son client.

* * *

Quand Sasuke arriva chez lui, insérant sa clé dans la serrure, il sut que quelque chose s'était passé. La porte de chez lui n'était pas fermée à double tour alors qu'il le faisait tous les jours, sans exception. Son idée se confirma en poussant la porte pour découvrir un chemin de bougie.

Une seule personne avait le double de ses clés son meilleur ami. Seulement, il pourrait parier son travail que ce n'était pas lui à l'intérieur. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne aussi imprévisible et audacieuse pour faire ce genre de chose et Sasuke la savait en contact avec Suigetsu.

Doucement, il referma la porte de chez lui et déposa ses affaires à l'entrée. Il suivit le chemin de bougie qui décorait son couloir jusqu'à arriver dans son salon. Au milieu trônait une table de massage. Les bougies entouraient le matériel et étaient éparpillées dans la pièce, créant une ambiance tamisée et sensuelle.

\- Bonsoir, lança une voix suave.

Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté pour découvrir son ancien élève calé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il portait sa tenue noire de masseur. Naruto avait enfin réussi à l'éteindre. Le brun n'avait aucune difficulté à savoir comment mais ça le contraria et il le fit savoir sans pouvoir se retenir :

\- Je vais me doucher, profite en pour appeler Suigetsu et le remercier.

Il planta Naruto sans se rendre compte que son pic avait profondément blessé son ancien élève.

XxX

Naruto resta con quand Sasuke l'abandonna sur place après sa réflexion. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit les premiers mots qui sortent de la bouche de son ancien professeur en le découvrant chez lui sans permission.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici.

Naruto n'en voulait pas à Sasuke de réagir ainsi. Il s'en voulait à lui-même. Evidemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais créer quelque chose de sérieux avec son travail. C'était évident. Sasuke n'accepterait jamais sa situation. Comme toutes personnes censées. Alors coucher oui mais pas plus, seulement ce n'est pas ce que Naruto voulait. Pas avec son professeur.

Quand l'eau cessa de couler dans une pièce lointaine, Naruto se dépêcha de se pencher sur les bougies étalées dans la pièce pour les éteindre en soufflant dessus.

Sasuke revint dans le salon avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour des hanches. Naruto déglutit, le V musclé l'appelait, de même que les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur son torse à cause des gestes souples qu'il faisait pour se sécher les cheveux. Naruto inspira profondément tout en fermant les yeux, reprenant contenance. Aussitôt, il se remit à éteindre les bougies, il devait partir et rapidement. Il avait peur de céder sinon. Sasuke l'excitait bien trop pour leur propre bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'afférant dans sa tâche. Il se maudit d'avoir allumé autant de bougies.

\- Naruto ? insista Sasuke.

\- Je m'en vais, c'était une mauvaise idée.

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur pour souffler sur une bougie, Sasuke lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et lui faire face.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai été naïf de croire que ça pourrait marcher entre nous, qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de sérieux.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser.

Naruto émit un petit rire amer tout en se dégageant, un peu trop brutalement, de l'emprise de son professeur. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils mais ne recula pas pour autant. Ils étaient dans l'espace vital de l'autre. Naruto plongea ses cobalts dans les onyx. Il s'y ancra.

\- C'est ça le problème, m'amuser avec vous ne m'intéresse pas. Si je couche avec vous, je vais vouloir plus et c'est impossible. Il est beaucoup plus facile de résister à une chose à laquelle on n'a jamais gouté.

Sasuke l'arrêta avant qu'il puisse faire un pas de plus. Il prit son visage en coupe, le coupant de toute retraite. Ils restèrent silencieux et Naruto jurât qu'il lisait dans le regard de son professeur que ce dernier ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça entre eux.

\- Est-ce que tu te protèges ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Combien y en a-t-il sur la liste avec lesquels tu couches ?

\- Quatre en comptant Suigetsu.

Naruto ne pouvait pas taire une telle information, Suigetsu était le meilleur ami de Sasuke et il le savait sûrement déjà.

\- Suigetsu, j'en fais mon affaire, tu peux le rayer de la liste.

Sasuke le libéra, faisant glisser ses mains le long de son corps.

\- Ecoute Naruto, je vais être transparent avec toi. Si on décide de se lancer dans quelque chose, je pourrais accepter cette situation. Au début car ça ne sera pas sérieux entre nous et qu'on apprendra à se connaître au fil des jours. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de s'enfermer dans une relation exclusive tout de suite mais je veux que tu sois conscient que si ça fonctionne entre nous, si ça devint sérieux, insista Sasuke, je ne voudrais plus que tu fasses ça.

\- Je devrais démissionner ?

Le professeur hocha négativement de la tête. Sasuke lui avoua qu'il le trouvait vraiment doué et fait pour masser les gens. Qu'il était même capable, à ses yeux, de masser des personnes plus importantes voir même travailler pour des équipes de sport ou autres. Quoi qu'il arrive, Naruto devrait se contenter de massages légaux.

Naruto réfléchit. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas ces choses, immorales aux yeux de certaines personnes, toute sa vie mais il devait avouer que ça lui rapportait énormément d'argent et qu'il ne manquait de rien. S'il se lançait avec Sasuke, il savait parfaitement que ça fonctionnerait entre eux à la longue, une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir arrêter dans les prochaines semaines. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup d'arrêter et de se ranger ?

Sasuke s'approcha davantage, collant leur torse. Tous les sens de Naruto se mirent en ébullition. Il huma férocement l'odeur du savon de son professeur, ses yeux s'embrumèrent de désir et ses mains se perdirent sur son visage.

Oui, Sasuke en valait le coup, même quinze.

Naruto fondit sur les lèvres rosées, les happant avec force et vitalité. C'était un réel besoin. Sasuke se laissa complètement faire, s'abandonnant dans ses bras. Naruto en profita. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Sasuke gémit dans leur bouche quand leur langue se rencontrèrent. Son professeur s'accrocha à sa tenue, le forçant à rester contre lui et s'embrasser jusqu'à que leur souffle leur manque.

Ils finirent par se séparer dans un grognement plaintif et empli de frustration. Naruto lui vola un baiser, le sourire aux lèvres. Scellant le début de quelque chose entre eux.

\- Est-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir avoir ce fameux massage ? demanda Sasuke taquin.

\- Avec plaisir.

Sasuke invita Naruto à rallumer les bougies tandis qu'il prenait place sur la table. Il le fit en un temps record puis il récupéra un flacon de son sac qui ne traînait pas loin de table. Naruto en sortit un flacon d'huile de massage comestible. Cette fois, il avait choisi goût amande, comme la forme des yeux de son professeur. Il chauffa le produit entre ses paumes puis commença son massage. Naruto fronça des sourcils quand il remarqua que tous les muscles de Sasuke étaient tendus sous ses mains. Ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas, pas dans le contexte où ils étaient à présent. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et Naruto soupira, déçu :

\- Finalement, ton arrangement ne te convient pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, grogna Sasuke. Je sais qu'il y en a d'autres. Tu es attirant Naruto. Si ce n'était pas tes clients, ça serait des collègues de travail ou des hommes rencontrés en soirée. Evidemment, ça ne me plait pas mais ce qui m'énerve vraiment, c'est de savoir que mon meilleur ami t'a baisé.

Sasuke s'excusa pour son manque de retenu mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas. La seule chose qu'il venait vraiment de retenir, c'était que son professeur n'aimait pas le savoir avec d'autres et encore moins soumis dans un lit. Sasuke était donc possessif et jaloux.

Sur un flan, profitant de masser le côté opposé où il se trouvait, Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke pour lécher le lobe, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur le moment présent puis d'un souffle chaud lui avoua :

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a baisé, c'est moi. Aucun de ceux de ma liste m'a baisé.

Naruto considérait que se donner à quelqu'un était un acte très intime et il admirait ceux qui étaient capable de le faire avec un inconnu. Ce n'était pas son cas. Il avait besoin d'avoir une confiance absolument et surtout être amoureux.

\- Tu es uniquement top ? se renseigna Sasuke, d'une voix cassée par le désir.

\- Je peux être bottom mais uniquement dans une relation sérieuse.

Tout le corps de Sasuke frissonna et Naruto fut satisfait de son effet.

\- Ça me va très bien. C'est même parfait.

Naruto se retrouva prit à son propre piège quand son professeur répondit dans un gémissement de bien-être alors qu'il défît un nœud à la base de nuque.

Sa raison était à un soupir de plaisir de lâcher prise et le pousser à le prendre violemment sur sa table de massage. Avec une force rare, il se retint et ordonna à Sasuke de se placer sur le dos. Naruto se mit alors au niveau des pieds. Il posa ses mains sur les chevilles qu'il traita avec délicatesse. Le problème, c'est que plus il touchait Sasuke et plus, il voulait monter sur sa table pour le prendre. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas penser à autre chose que l'homme entre ses mains, il décida de dévier légèrement pour faire redescendre ses envies.

\- Donc si je résume…commença Naruto, sur le long terme, je vais devoir modifier ma façon de travailler et donc perdre de l'argent. Je vais aussi écarter les cuisses mais qu'est-ce qui j'y gagne en retour ? Je trouve que ce n'est pas très équilibré tout ça, taquina-t-il.

Sasuke se leva sur ses coudes pour pouvoir le regarder correctement. Il le fixa même très sérieusement.

\- Tu as raison. Tu n'auras qu'à venir vivre à la maison. Ça sera toujours le loyer et les frais à partager en deux.

Naruto s'arrêta de masser, surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. La proposition, si vraiment ça en était une, le laissait sans voix. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Soudain, un sourire moqueur lui fit face. Sasuke le taquinait.

\- J'adore te voir déstabilisé. C'était tellement rare en cours.

Lentement, Sasuke se rallongea et l'incita à reprendre son massage. Naruto pesta pour la forme avant de reprendre ses gestes. Finalement, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il gagnait mais peut-être que son ancien professeur était sérieux.

Naruto se laissa transporter par des images délicieuses. Il s'imagina déjà à l'étape de la cohabitation avec Sasuke. Le voir tous les soirs en rentrant, profitant de leur travail respectif pour se toucher. Se réveiller tous les matins, nus dans le lit.

Les images défilèrent et le perdirent définitivement. Comme s'il était de nouveau au Paradis des massages, il monta, encore et encore, le long de la cuisse de Sasuke jusqu'à atteindre le sexe à moitié érigé. Cette fois, son ancien professeur ne l'arrêta pas, bien au contraire, il souleva les hanches pour plus de friction. Naruto fit de rapide mouvements de poignet, il était doué à ce préliminaire. C'était ce que ses clients lui demandaient principalement mais ça, il le garderait pour lui.

Quand il sentit le sexe commencer à pulser entre ses doigts, il le relâcha, frustrant Sasuke.

\- Sur le ventre, ordonna-t-il.

Le brun s'exécuta aussitôt. Naruto récupéra l'huile pour en verser une quantité importante entre les lobes musclés. Sans préavis, il les écarta et plongea à l'intérieur. Il le dévora littéralement. Une main se perdit dans sa tignasse blonde, l'obligeant à approfondir son préliminaire. Naruto sourit en aspirant la peau plissée puis il sortit sa langue, la fit dure avant de la rentrer à l'intérieur du corps de Sasuke. Ce dernier se resserra délicieusement autour de sa langue. Naruto l'amena aux portes de la jouissance avant de l'empêcher brutalement de l'atteindre.

\- Bon sang Naruto !

Naruto comptait donner le meilleur de lui à Sasuke même si pour cela il devait être haïr.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, dit-il en rentrant deux doigts dans le corps offert sous lui.

Il prépara Sasuke à sa venue avec empressement. Il était bientôt à sa limite. Naruto allait enfin coucher avec son fantasme et à aucun moment, il douta. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

\- Encore, réclama le brun.

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il inséra un troisième doigt. Sasuke l'accueillait sans trop de résistance, ça l'excita davantage.

\- Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir en supporter un autre ?

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Sasuke, mal à l'aise.

Naruto ne se formalisa pas, il savait exactement pourquoi son professeur lui disait ça. Doucement, il monta sur la table, s'alignant avec le corps de Sasuke. Encore une fois, il ouvrit le flacon et versa de l'huile, sur son sexe, cette fois. Naruto présenta son membre contre son anus.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux vestiaires sensei. Sai était juste jaloux de ce que j'avais entre les jambes.

Sasuke hoqueta en sentant son sexe presser à l'entrée de son corps. Naruto n'était pas « petit » contrairement à ce que disais Sai, un autre élève. Il était plutôt bien monté et ses clients en salivaient toujours d'avance.

\- Naruto… Rentre d'un coup.

Surpris par la demande, il lui demanda s'il était sûr, Sasuke poussa ses fesses dans sa direction pour acquiescer et Naruto rentrer sans hésiter. Son professeur trembla sous son corps.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps, avoua Sasuke dans un délivrance.

\- Non, vous n'auriez jamais dû, répondit Naruto sur le même ton fébrile.

Naruto sortit avant de rentrer brutalement. Il arracha un cri entre douleur et plaisir à Sasuke.

\- Fais attention Naruto, tu n'es peut-être plus mon élève mais je peux encore te punir.

Et ça serait avec plaisir que Naruto accepterait la punition mais pour le moment, son professeur était à sa merci.

\- Et vous voulez me punir pourquoi ? Pour ça ? s'enquit-il en poussant profondément jusqu'à la garde, touchant une boule de nerf. Ou ça ? continua-t-il en glissant une main entre la table de massage et le corps de Sasuke pour prendre sauvagement le sexe tendu.

Sasuke se lâcha complètement. Il gémit sans retenu sous les attouchements de Naruto. Ce dernier aurait voulu lui dire de se taire car les sons qu'émettait Sasuke allait définitivement causer sa perte mais il s'agissait de la plus belle mélodie à ses oreilles. Naruto sentit son orgasme monter sans pouvoir le contrôler, il jura entre ses dents. Sans plus de considération pour le corps musclé de son professeur, qui l'accepterait sans mal, il mit des coups de bassin désarticulés et déchaînés. Il pompa le membre au même rythme. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sasuke pour jouir violemment, emprisonnant Naruto dans son corps qui se vidait.

Le masseur se laissa retomber sur le dos en sueur. Il embrassa la nuque où des petits cheveux bruns collaient. Ils reprirent leur souffle dans un silence post orgasmique apaisant. Pourtant, quand Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, le sang de Naruto se glaça :

\- Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible.

Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, l'appréhension le gagna. Naruto sortit rapidement du corps de Sasuke, leur laissant de l'espace. Il regagna le sol tandis que Sasuke se tournait vers lui.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de savoir que tu donnes ça à un autre que moi.

Son ancien professeur lui agrippa la nuque et vint l'embrasser avidement, le laissant pantelant.

\- Soit, tu es uniquement moi, soit

\- Maintenant que j'ai goûté au fruit défendu, pas question de m'en passer, le coupa Naruto, un sourire entendu s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**_Petite note de l'auteure :_**

_Certains connaissent l'histoire de ce 2ème chp, d'autres pas alors pour résumer parce qu'il le faut : 2h30 du mat écriture terminée, réveil 5h après, pour une journée de boulot de 9h, autant dire que je vous aime, j'ai eu la motivation de tout réécrire après avoir perdu mon écrit, je ne me voyais pas passer une journée de plus dessus donc c'était où tout de suite ou rien du tout. _

_Du coup, comme vous vous en doutez, il s'agit de mon 2__ème__ jais alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ( vous n'avez pas connu le 1__er__ évidemment ) à mes yeux, certains passages sont mieux d'autres non, assez mitigé._

_Je ne me souviens plus si j'ai remercié les guest qui me suivent sur les autres fic donc j'ai refais un tour ici dans le doute pour tout le monde._

_PS: je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retour sur un T à la base, j'espère en avoir autant pour ce 2ème chp. En tout cas merci pour tous ses commentaires, je n'en attendais pas autant et c'est ce qui m'a motivé pour ce dernier chapitre_

**_Petite réponse à Masuki :_**_ Effectivement, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, j'espère que là ça te va mieux ?_

**_Petite réponse à Tsuna :_**_ tu as remarqué que tu n'avais jamais fini ton review lol ?_

**_Petite réponse à Rockbell :_**_ Merci ^^ et voilà la suite, comme tu l'attendais._

**_Petite réponse à Thea R :_**_ Et non pas une fic, désolée. Si tu n'as pas vu les lignes défilées c'est que tu étais vraiment pris dedans ! _

**_Petite réponse à flo :_**_ Merci ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Cosmo :_**_ Je crois que je t'ai déjà répondu sur un Sasuke prof et Naruto pas forcement élève mais dans le doute je peux te dire qu'à ce moment, ça travail dans ma tête __?_

**_Petite réponse à Guest 1 :_**_ merci pour ton review, voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience ^^_

**_Petite réponse à Dr Lolo :_**_ qui a demandé une suite bien citronnée ?_

**_Petite réponse à Sakura K :_**_ Encore plus chaud non ? xD_


End file.
